


Things that Go Bump in the Night

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgetober 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Steampunk/Solarpunk, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, I meant to write something darker but somehow it all became happy times, Kidgetober 2020, Week 3: Phantom Phenomena, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Written for Week 3 of Kidgetober 2020, this part is made up of another 7 individual fics. This week's general theme is: Phantom Phenomena.Day 18: Dark ForestDay 19: CemeteryDay 20: BloodDay 21: ExperimentDay 22: MonsterDay 23: Urban LegendsDay 24: Full Moon
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, other pairings listed in chapter summaries
Series: Kidgetober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947403
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Phantom Phenomena | Dark Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe - Modern Day  
> Summary: Their only thought was to escape the forest. To escape the monstrous beast chasing after them. But where could they go?
> 
> No other characters.  
> No other pairings.

They ran.

Hard and fast through the thick carpet of fallen leaves, the crunching sound giving away their location no matter what they tried. Fear gathered, heavy in the darkness as they panted, gasping for breath but unable to stop without facing the horror behind them. Calves burned from exertion. Chests ached from lack of enough air and from the swift pounding of their heartbeats.

It was coming.

Gaining on them faster and faster.

They were running out of time.

Running out of -

“Pidge!” Keith shouted, grabbing onto her arm as he dug his heels into the ground. They both slid a few precarious inches, but managed to stop before tumbling over the edge of a sheer cliff. How he managed to see it with only the stars and a sliver of moon illuminating the forest was nothing short of a miracle.

“W-what now?” Pidge stammered, her eyes wide with terror. She couldn't bring herself to look back into the forest, though she could hear the tremendous crashing as the creature rushed towards them.

They had no place to go. No place to hide.

Keith glanced over the edge and caught the glimmer of water as it rushed along at the base of the cliff. “We jump,” he said grimly.

“Jump?” Pidge repeated in alarm. “Keith, it's too far! We won't make it!”

“We won't make it if we stay here either,” he retorted. “If we jump, we stand a chance.”

A roar had them both flinching.

Pidge squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

His gaze softened for a split second. “I love you too.”

And then they both jumped.

* * *

Bonus:

And landed hard on a thick green mat.

“Cut!”

Pidge and Keith exchanged pleased grins as they sat up to the sound of the director moving everything along to set up the next scene.


	2. Phantom Phenomena | Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Modern Day  
> Summary: One of Pidge's favorite things about being a paranormal investigator was all of the cool tech she was able to work with. Luckily, her boyfriend enjoys listening to her talk about it all.
> 
> Other characters: Allura, Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran - all only mentioned by name  
> No other pairings.

“I can't believe we're doing this,” Pidge muttered as she began to arrange the equipment across the small table in their brand new RV. “A cemetery as our first outdoor location of the year? Whose bright idea was this?”

“Probably Lance's,” Keith responded as he sat down across from her. He raised an eyebrow at some of the things she had chosen for them to use. “What's with the teddy bear? Is it for Hunk to hold when he starts to freak out?”

Pidge grinned at the idea. “Tempting. Maybe I should add that to our list of equipment. But no, it's a type of EMF detector that's meant for child ghosts to interact with. Its belly lights up when it senses something nearby.”

Keith looked at it for a moment longer and then nodded. “Alright, cool. What else are we using tonight?”

“The usual EMF meters and voice recorders; one for each of us,” Pidge said, gesturing to the group of black rectangular boxes sitting off to one side. “Hunk is fixing up the video cameras and making sure our spare batteries are all charged, so I don't have those right now. Not that I really have the space for those on this table. Then there's Shiro's spirit box – which I need to remind him to keep away from Hunk. He gets so _jumpy_ whenever we use it.

“I do have a few other new things. Like, uh...” she lifted up a cylindrical device. “Here's our new REM pod! Allura wants to set it somewhere with a camera and see if we get any hits on it while we're not there.”

“Remind me again what that one does?” Keith asked.

Pidge was happy to explain how it generated its own electromagnetic field which, when disrupted, would indicate that there was something nearby by flashing lights. It was also meant to chime when it detected extreme fluctuations in temperature.

“No laser grids this time, huh?” Keith asked, sounding disappointed.

Pidge shook her head. “There's too much interference when we're outside. It's definitely better for enclosed spaces, preferably ones without bats.”

They both took a moment to chuckle over the memory of one old location they visited and the unexpected company of a group of bats in one of the upper rooms. The memory was less-than-pleasant for Shiro, who was surprisingly petrified of them, but he wasn't there to sulk over their teasing.

“The only other new things are the Ovilus and the SLS camera and I think Hunk has both of those,” Pidge said. “I mean, he definitely has the camera and I'm just assuming we put the Ovilus with that stuff too, since it's not here with me.”

“I had no idea we had so much equipment,” Keith said, picking up one of the recorders to help look it over and check the battery.

“Allura and I _may_ have splurged a bit on our last shopping trip,” Pidge admitted with a short shrug. “But in our defense, Coran _did_ give us permission to get everything we felt like we needed and since things are going so well lately...”

Keith set aside the recorder in order to check another. “Hey, I'm definitely not complaining. If it helps us collect new data, then I'm all for it. You two will give us a crash course on how to use everything tonight, won't you?”

“Of course!” Pidge said. “We're just waiting for Lance and Allura to get back with the pizza and once we eat we're going to run through all of the new stuff. Hunk and I will be in charge of the more delicate new stuff. I think Hunk wants the SLS and I've claimed the Ovilus, so you and I will be working with that tonight.”

“Sounds fun.” Keith was quiet for a moment as he finished checking the second recorder and moved onto the third. “The Ovilus is the one with the word bank, right?”

Pidge nodded. “Yeah, it's programmed with a dictionary for spirits to pick words from and then it shows them on the screen. The audio is a little quiet, but Hunk has a speaker for us to hook up to it so we should be okay. Oh, that reminds me! I need to go get the walkie talkies. Shiro said one of them was sticking the last time we went out and I meant to check them over, but I haven't had time. Will you be good here?”

Keith gave her a thumbs up in response.

Pidge beamed and leaned across the table for a quick kiss before running off to fetch the rest of their equipment.


	3. Phantom Phenomena | Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Modern Day; Youtube AU  
> Summary: A gaming session turns a little heated when Pidge abandons her boyfriend while knowing the monster is nearby.
> 
> Other characters: Shiro, Allura, and Lance  
> No other pairings.

“Um, so, I'm dying if anyone would like to actually come help me this time,” Pidge said, staring at her characters as blood dripped down her body and pooled on the ground thanks to the massive spike driven through her body. She watched the monster who put her there vanish into the darkness and sighed. “No? You're all too busy? That's fine. Am I muted? Why does it feel like I'm only talking to myself over here.”

“Pretty sure Lance muted himself again,” Keith quietly grumbled, breaking his self-imposed death silence to respond to her.

Pidge groaned and rolled her eyes. Lance's ongoing technical issues had caused more problems than one since they began their weekly gaming session and she only hoped that he hadn't dropped footage or audio again. She didn't need all of it, but it was fun to spice up her videos by cutting to different views from her friends, especially when something ridiculous was happening.

She caught a glimpse of a person with the tag “MermaidKing” floating above them just in time to finish bleeding out. She switched into spectator mode right as she saw Lance get caught by their monster.

“Once again, I am the best monster,” Shiro proclaimed.

“It is _insane_ how good you are at that,” Allura spoke up. “Hang on a second before we start another round. I'm going to call Lance and help him fix his sound. Again.”

Pidge agreed and then began setting things up for another round so they were ready to go the second Lance was squared away. “I really need all of you to stop dying on me. Unless I get to be the monster next. Then feel free to die all you want.”

“Not everyone can be as pro as we are,” Shiro said jokingly.

If they were in the same room, that would be the perfect moment for a high five.

“I don't think I can be blamed when Shiro spends the entire game stalking me and not leaving me alone until he has the chance to kill me,” Keith complained. His tone was too light for him to be truly annoyed by the way things had gone. “And maybe it would help if my _girlfriend_ didn't abandon me at the first sign of danger.”

“Hey, you agreed we needed to split up to get tasks done!” Pidge retorted.

“I didn't mean, 'hey lets each go to opposite sides of the map where we can't reach each other in time'! Also, I _told_ you Shiro was stalking me this round and you said it would be fine!”

“I thought Allura was right there! How could I know she was going off on her own too?”

“Wow, lovers' spat, much? And you all wonder why I mute my stuff,” Lance's voice cut through their argument. “I thought we were here to game, not listen to whatever weirdness you two consider flirting.”

“You know what, Lance? I hope you die first next round. And I hope I'm the one who gets to do it,” Keith shot back.

“Oh yeah? Bring it on, mullet!”

The squabbling continued on with a great deal of laughter sprinkled through it until it was time for another round. A round in which, unfortunately, Lance had the chance to be the monster and spent the entire time stalking Keith while making awkward pick-up lines directed at Allura. It was thanks to his hyper focus on Keith that the rest of them were able to escape in time, though they did have to leave him behind a sacrifice.

“You are the _worst_ teammates,” he grumbled.

Pidge sent him a string of heart emoji's over the discord server they were using and the game continued on.


	4. Phantom Phenomena | Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Solarpunk/Steampunk undertones  
> Summary: Pidge's recent experiments with electromagnetism sound like the perfect solution for a ghost problem her friends are having. With Keith's help, she builds a machine meant to prove that theory.
> 
> Other characters: Allura and Lance  
> Other pairings: Lance/Allura - implied

Pidge was used to people brushing her off when she tried to explain her thought process. All they really wanted to know was whether or not her tech worked; nothing else mattered. They didn't care about the process of trial and error or how she circumnavigated some of the disadvantages of working with less-than-ideal equipment to provide something that rivaled the quality of tech that used only the best parts available.

She smiled politely as her latest customer left, taking with him a renewable light source that she spent countless hours refurbishing until she was certain it would work as good as new. The second he was out the door she let her smile fall away.

“Just a few more left,” she murmured, glancing to her shelf of product where there were only three pieces of equipment still waiting for pick-up. Once those were gone, she would be free to work on the new commissions and one of her own projects.

There were a few she had to choose from, though the one she was most looking forward to would have to wait until she received new parts from her supplier.

Time dragged by, but after another two hours she was finally able to lock up the front and head back to her workshop. Pidge tackled the simple fixes first and packed them away in their secure crates once she was done. There were five of them altogether, which was more than the average, but none of them took more than fifteen minutes to complete and then she was able to tackle the bigger one – a solar-powered drone that needed a new battery as well as a few new gears before it was ready to fly again.

She got so lost in her work that she never noticed the door to her workshop opening, nor the heavy footsteps as a man with black hair let himself inside, pulling a levitating trolley of crates behind him. He moved the trolley to a corner and then paused to take a moment and watch her, his lips curving up into a smile.

Pidge reached up to brush her hair from her eyes and it was in the second that she took her attention off of the device she was building that she realized she was no longer alone. She beamed at the newcomer. “Keith! How was your trip?”

“Pretty good. I got the stuff you asked for,” Keith replied, patting the top of the nearest crate. “I stopped by to see Lance and Allura too and got to experience some of the activity from the ghost they've been telling us about. I know I was skeptical at first, but I think they have the real deal.”

“Well, hopefully we'll know soon. If I'm right about this, the machine I'm building will energize the ghost and allow it to physically manifest so that we can see and talk to it,” Pidge said, her eyes lighting up at the chance to talk about her newest experiment. He'd gotten to hear a little about it before he left, but she'd sketched out more ideas and done some more tinkering in the days since then.

Keith walked over for a better look. “So how does it work?”

Pidge eagerly launched into an explanation of her recent experimentation with electromagnetic currents and some of their different uses – proven and otherwise – and how when she heard about Allura and Lance's ghost problems, it was the first thing she thought of that had the potential to help.

“So, my theory is that the energy that arcs off of these coils can be used by spirits as a sort of fuel. I can't say for sure that it will result in a full manifestation, but at the very least it might increase the activity or help this spirit communicate through other means. I just have to make sure it's stable enough that we can move it without anything breaking and that it won't explode if it's for too long,” Pidge said with a shrug.

“Explode?”

“I'm working with a whole new thing here. I'm not going to rule out explosions as a possible issue,” Pidge said. “Most likely the worst that will happen is that it just stops working. You'll help me test it, right?”

“Of course,” Keith responded immediately.

Pidge beamed back at him and they got to work.


	5. Phantom Phenomena | Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Supernatural/Paranormal.  
> Summary: Keith's bloodline is revealed to him and he doesn't take it well. Luckily, there's someone by his side willing to help him through it.
> 
> Other characters: Shiro, Allura, Coran, Hunk, and Lance - all mentioned  
> No other pairings.

Keith shied away from the rest of the group, his head bowed as he tried to make himself as unnoticeable as he could. The revelation of his bloodline had torn a rift between him and his friends and it wasn't something he felt would be so easily mended. As if he hadn't already felt like an outcast among them, the discovery only amplified that.

He was sure he would be asked to leave the group.

There was no reason they would want him to stay now that the truth was out in the open.

“Keith?”

He could barely bring himself to look at Pidge as she walked over to him. He was so sure of what she was about to say and he couldn't stand to hear the words come from her lips, so he blurted out that he would pack up and leave before she had the chance to speak.

“Leave?” she repeated softly, her brows knitting together in confusion. “Keith, wait, why would you leave? Because of... Because of this?”

“It's what's best for the team. You don't need a monster like me around to ruin things.”

“Oh, _Keith._ ”

Gentle hands cupped around his own and Keith flinched at the contact.

“We're not kicking you out. We don't want you to leave. We want you to stay here with us because we're not only a team, we are friends,” she said, keeping her statements short and simple. “ _I_ don't want you to leave. You're so, so important to us, Keith. We don't care if you're part werewolf and finding that out now doesn't change who you are.”

“But it changes everything,” Keith said without much fight.

“Does it?” Pidge challenged, still gently holding his hands. “Keith, we all have our weird things. Shiro is a ghost inhabiting a robot body – which I still argue makes him some form of android – Allura and Coran are aliens. Hunk is a woodland nymph. Lance is... well, he's Lance. And I'm from a family of Hunters who do more helping than we do Hunting. If anything, finding out that you're half werewolf helps you fit in even more than before. And it definitely explains that raw steak thing.”

Keith flushed at the memory, but even the gentle teasing wasn't enough to convince him that he shouldn't leave. “None of that excuses the fact that I'm dangerous, Pidge. You guys can't risk having me around.”

“Then we'll figure something out so that you feel comfortable staying,” Pidge replied.

“Pidge-”

“You're the only one uncomfortable with this,” she interrupted. “Even Lance said we'd be crazy to kick you out over this and I can't tell you how weird it was to hear him come to your defense like that. You can go ask him yourself.”

Pidge paused for a moment as she squeezed his hands in a reassuring manner. “Would it help it all if I tell you that I really want you to stay? I... I'd really miss you if you left. I might even have to put my Hunting skills to the test in order to track you down and bring you back. At least give us a few days to convince you?”

Keith closed his eyes.

They _wanted_ him to stay.

He didn't want to leave.

Maybe...

Maybe everything would work out fine.

Maybe he was worrying over nothing.

“Okay,” he agreed and watched as Pidge's expression lit up with nothing short of pure joy.


	6. Phantom Phenomena | Urban Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Modern Day  
> Summary: Pidge decides she'd like nothing more than to spend a day searching through the Arusian Forest in order to prove to everyone that the local legend is, in fact, true and not a myth. Keith agrees to join her, to the confusion of the rest of their friends.
> 
> Other characters: Allura, Lance, and Hunk  
> No other pairings.

“So, here's my idea,” Pidge said as she slid into the booth her friends were occupying. She briefly stopped talking to lean over and kiss Keith on the cheek in greeting, ignoring Lance pretending to fake vomit on the other side of the table. “You all know the rumors of that huntsman who lives in the woods, right?”

“Are you talking about the legend?” Allura asked skeptically.

Pidge waved her hand dismissively. “To-may-to, to-mah-to. Look, I've heard a lot of stories about him and I think he exists. I've decided I'm going to prove it.”

Keith frowned. “Hold on, what are you going to prove? What huntsman?”

“It's an urban legend,” Allura cut in before Pidge could get out more than a syllable. “They say that deep within the Arusian Forest there's this mysterious cabin. The person who lives there is only known as the Huntsman. No one knows who he is or where he came from. Even how the cabin came to be there is a mystery, because there are no roads leading through the forest.”

“It's probably not even a cabin. It's got to be, like, some kind of old hut, right?” Lance asked, already sounding bored of the conversation.

Allura rolled her eyes. “There is no cabin. No hut. No one has ever seen it because it doesn't exist. It's an old story made up to convince people – especially children – to stay out of the woods because it's too dangerous to venture deep into them. Like I said, it's an urban legend. No real. So you can stop shredding your napkin now, Hunk.”

Hunk offered her a rather pathetic smile as he slowly set down the napkin he'd started twisting around in his hands from the first mention of the Huntsman. “Sorry, it's just... I had a cousin who went in there once on a dare. The stories he told...” He shuddered.

All of that only served to make Pidge more determined to prove that the legend was real. She leaned forward, a determined glint in her eyes. “Well _I'm_ going to go find it. With or without you guys.”

Hunk quickly shook his head. “Sorry, Pidge, but I have to pass on this one. I am _not_ going in there.”

“Yeah, same,” Lance said. “I don't know why you're so eager to go into the woods. You hate all of the bugs and pollen and stuff.”

“It's something I'm willing to deal with in pursuit of the truth. Besides, it's fall now. Cooler weather, less bugs, and minimal pollen that I'm allergic to,” Pidge responded, ticking off each point using her fingers. “Allura? Keith? Either of you in?”

“It is tempting, just so I could be there when you learn that it is, in fact, nothing more than myth, but I have to pass. What day are you planning on doing this, anyway?” Allura asked.

“Tomorrow.”

Hunk frowned. “But... I thought you had plans for tomorrow.”

“None that I'm aware of,” Pidge responded. She looked to Keith, who was the only one who hadn't spoken up about whether or not he wanted to go. “Keith, what do you think? Want to go with me?”

Keith mulled it over for a moment and then nodded. “Sure. It sounds fun. What time did you want to do this?”

“The earlier the better, so meet me by the Marmora statue at nine and we'll go in at the closest point from there,” Pidge said. “Oh, and don't forget snacks and water for yourself. I'll have my own and a bit of other gear.” She giddily leaned over and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Despite their friends' best attempts to talk them out of spending the day traipsing around the Arusian Forest, Pidge and Keith were unwilling to budge from their decision and Hunk, who was the first to get tired of talking about urban legends and creepy woods, turned to topic to friendlier, happier things.

All the while the thought of having someone who was willing to go with her lingered in the back of Pidge's mind. It carried her through the rest of the day and made it so it was difficult for her to sleep that night, but eventually she managed it and woke up wide awake in the morning.

She grabbed a quick breakfast, double checked her pack, and then set off to meet Keith at the Marmora statue. From there it was only seven-hundred feet to the edge of the forest.

“Keith!” she enthusiastically waved when she spotted him standing there. She practically ran over to where he was waiting and, after greeting him with a quick kiss, together they made their way to the woods. “You know, I'm actually kind of surprised you agreed to go with me. I didn't think you were into this sort of thing.”

“I _am_ a little more into cryptids, but how could I turn down the chance to investigate a local legend?” Keith remarked. “Sounds like a fun way to spend my birthday, to me.”

Pidge stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him with wide eyes.

His... birthday?

It was his birthday?

How had she missed that detail?!

Pidge felt horrible. What kind of girlfriend didn't know when her boyfriend's birthday was?

“It's your birthday?” she repeated numbly, her voice cracking a little.

Keith moved closer to try and reassure her. “Pidge, it's okay. I don't like making a big deal of it and I don't really like to celebrate. The most I've ever done is stay in with Shiro and binge awful scary movies all day while eating junk food. This is probably the healthier option,” he said with a shrug. When that didn't seem to work, he spoke again. “Look, what would we be doing right now if you had known? We'd be spending time together doing something fun, and that sounds exactly like what we're doing right now.”

“I just... I feel awful, Keith. I never even asked. And okay, maybe we'd still be spending the day together, but I would have picked something better than this! I don't even have a gift for you!” Pidge protested.

“If it makes you feel any better, I have _no idea_ when you're birthday is. Until now, I hadn't really thought to ask,” Keith said.

“You don't?” Pidge asked softly. It did make her feel a little better. “It's April 3rd. And yours is today. October 23rd. Okay. I'll definitely remember this from now on. You know, it's not too late to turn back. We could find something you want to do.”

Keith shook his head. “Are you kidding? I've been looking forward to this since yesterday! This is _exactly_ what I want to do for my birthday. Now are we going to go find this Huntsman or not?”

“I- yes. Yes, of course,” Pidge stammered. “Lets go and once we prove to everyone that the cabin really exists, I'll treat you to dinner. Anywhere you'd like. Y'know, since I don't have a gift or anything.”

Keith leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Sounds perfect.”


	7. Phantom Phenomena | Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - RWBY  
> Summary: Pidge and Keith get an assignment to locate a missing Huntsman in the Forever Fall, and end up camping in the trees to wait out the night.
> 
> No other characters.  
> No other pairings.

Pidge reread her scroll, trusting her partner to keep her on track as they strolled through the Forever Fall forest under the cover of night. It was a last-minute assignment that was passed onto them and had only the most basic information to go along with it. Their mission was simply to journey far into the north-western portion of the forest, right along the coast, in search of a missing Huntsman.

They hadn't meant to travel after dark, but they hadn't found a secure location to set up camp and both agreed that it was better to keep going. At least they had the light of the full moon – or what was left of the moon – to illuminate the gaps in the forest canopy.

A low, mournful howl had both of them pausing and Pidge put away her scroll in preparation for trouble.

“Beowolves,” Keith said lowly. “That sounded like a scout. We could be dealing with a hunting pack.”

“This far out from the city?” Pidge question, her voice equally as quiet.

What was out in the middle of the forest for the Grimm to target? They never bothered the common animals of the forest, so for there to be a hunting party gathering, that meant there had to be a human or Faunus around.

The howl sounded closer.

“Trees, now,” Keith hissed, putting the pieces together a second sooner than Pidge.

With a flick of her wrist, Pidge activated the grappling function of her weapon, using it to effortlessly hoist herself high up into a tree. She braced her back against the trunk and kept an eye out for the Grimm while Keith pulled himself up branch by branch until he was safely out of reach.

Pidge did her best to calm her racing heart, to keep her fear from taking over and serving as a beacon to draw the Grimm closer to them.

It was just a pack of Beowolves. The lowest form of Grimm to inhabit the forest and something she and Keith could take out on their own with no problem. Sure, fighting in the dark wasn't ideal, but there was no real reason to worry.

Except that a Huntsman with _years_ more experience than either of them went missing in the Forever Fall, not far from where they were hiding. There was something more going on and Pidge would rather be overly cautious than risk being caught unprepared.

She glanced over at Keith, who had taken up a similar position against the trunk of another tree. He caught her eye and then made a series of hand gestures, informing her that they should strap in and get some rest for the night. He would take first watch and wake her when it was her turn.

Pidge nodded and slowly and carefully tied herself to the tree so she wouldn't fall out in the middle of the night. It wouldn't be her first time sleeping in an extremely uncomfortable place while out on an assignment and it wouldn't be the last.

In the distance, she could make out the glowing yellow eyes as the pack ran through the trees, moonlight glinting off of their white, bone-like armor.

Eventually she nodded off, trusting her partner to keep her safe while she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This brings us to the end of Week 3! A big thank you to everyone who has liked these fics and left comments. You all are the best! Be on the lookout tomorrow for the start of the 4th and final week: Chill in the Air.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in joining in on Kidgetober? You can find the full prompt list here: https://kidgetober.tumblr.com/post/623449636285317120/presenting-kidgetober-2020


End file.
